Would you dance with me on rooftops?
by Psychocereals
Summary: Dirk never believed that a deep friendship could turn into actual love, but life, and Jake, convinced him to think differently. And on top of all these confusing romance matters, a dashing stroke of fate is going to test both their friendship and nerves to the bitter end. What will they do? - Rated M for later chapters.


*****AUTHORS NOTE: Hi! Uh wow, I actually published this thing. I never thought to write a fanfiction one day, since I can absolutely not judge how good my written English is. Excuse my grammar mistakes please, you're free to correct me if you spot anything. C:  
Anyway, I will try to update this fic frequently every to three weeks.  
So please enjoy, and maybe tell me what you think! **

* * *

Your name is Dirk Strider and you're chilling on your perfectly black leather couch, head leaned on a pillow against the couch's back. You wrap your arms around one of your legs and pull it close to your chest, while you place your right leg on the small wooden table before you.

Besides you, your best bro stretches his upper body and lifts his arms into the air, lets his shoulder blades crack quite hearable and rolling around his head a bit, making his neck crack as well, before turning towards you.

„Jeez, been quite a lot time lingering on your couch here Dirk, are we gonna do something else than just watching these friggin interesting films today? Not that I wouldn't like continuing to watch them, you know I love these kind of films! But sitting is getting a tiny bit uncomfortable."

He loves all kind of films. It could be the shittiest of shitty films and he would still cry at its end constantly sobbing over how _good_ this film was.

That's just typical Jake English.

You didn't pay any attention on any of the films you watched today, it could have been three of them, or four, or even five, hell you don't know. You only know that they were all somewhere between the adventure genre and something like an incredibly bad Sci-Fi-blue-cat-people-romance-thing, and that's all you even want to know.

You had a lot of important thoughts in your mind that needed to be cleared up, but to your own frustration, you didn't make the process you hoped for.  
In fact, you didn't make the slightest process at all, there's just a real lot of thoughs, hopes and worries, but mainly chaos inside you, all turning around one specific topic. Jake.

* * *

It's been around four years ago, you and Jake were together in 10th grade, when you first noticed something to turn different. Sure you looked after one or two girls and whistled over to Jake something like 'dude that chick looks hot', once in a while, but you always felt like you didn't really mean it, and anyway, somehow you weren't that interested in dating girls. You assumed they just weren't _'your type' _.

Instead, you cought yourself staring at your best friend a lot more often, basically whenever you could, observing every inch of his rather normal shaped body, but his well visible muscles on his arms and upper body let you know that he took his training very seriously. „Always be in the best shape as possible, you never know when you need to exceed your physical abilities over their limit", he always told that to you when he caught you staring at him, goofy smile with that small but cute overbite, as always.

Now you are actually quite glad he had a bit of naive personality.

Jake didn't have a slightest idea of what was going on with the tall blonde constantly wearing a pair of cool pointy anime shades next to him, and frankly, you couldn't say you comepletely understood yourself, at least not when your feeling about these kind of 'issues' just began to change.

In the following years of spending your time together you were doing lots of ridiculous but incredibly great things, being out drinking a beer or two, or staying overnight at each other's for having the most epic sleepovers; with fresh popcorn, tons of bad films (Jake loved them though) and barrels of orange soda. Sometimes in warm summer nights you two sat on your house's roof, watching the sunset as you were having deep talks about life and it's philosophies.  
You two grew an amazing and trusted friendship over the time.

You two grew an amazing and trusted friendship over the time, but to you, there was more to this friendship than he knew, and you became finally aware of that like a year after you started to feel strange whenever he was around. Actually, it wasn't that much of a _'strange'_ feeling, it was rather simple.

You remember that one evening when the two of you sat on your roof again glancing at the beautiful shades of a fading orange at the sky, the last bit of today's sun about to disappear behind the neighbouring rooftops. Jake was talking about his favourite kinds of guns and their features which was kind of inappropriate for the beautiful scenery in front of you. But you didn't really bother since you liked listening to him and his excited emotional voice when he was talking about something he adored. You slowly sank into the depht of Jake's voice combined with your own thoughts, facing the dark turning sky, eyes closed, sheerly appreciating the warm breeze that cought your hair and skin, and the closeness to Jake.

Feeling a gentle touch on your hand, you opened your eyes and found Jake who had stopped talking by now smiling at you, and when your amber eyes met his emerald ones you felt pierced by them in such a good way that you couldn't even describe a slightest bit. Your heart began to race and you felt your cheeks and ears flush to a deep red, but you couldn't turn your head to avoid his look. You were paralyzed by that sudden flood of emotions so overwhelming that they would have made you fall over if your feet had to support you in that moment.

„Fantastic evening isn't it", Jake moved his hand away from yours and looked at the fading but still colourful sky „If everyday were like this... man, I couldn't imagine something greater. "  
You swallowed hard and nodded. „Yeah, quite", was the only thing you could reply because of your suddenly dry throath, your mind was still blurred from what just happened in that endlessly seeming moment your eyes stared into each other's, and his hand placed on yours.

It felt like something hit you like a pair of really strong hooves ramming into your stomach. Have you been falling in love with your best bro?  
You sighed loudly, rubbing your hands over your forhead and nose, before clinching them together.

'_Shit man, Strider, you are just too fucked up.'_

Well, in exactly that night you actually did fall in love with your best friend named Jake English who didn't and still doesn't spot a thing about this all. You couldn't blame him for that, because you made sure he wouldn't notice.  
At least you hope he didn't notice.

Not yet.


End file.
